watashi no monogatari
by azumove
Summary: hinata siempre había sufrido por culpa de su padre y sus deberes con el clan hyuga pero esto se termina cuando el clan empieza a actuar de forma extraña, luego de que ella descubre ciertos documentos se ve obligada a tomar una decisión que cambiara su vida y tal ves pueda encontrar todo lo que siempre a deseado (no soy buena con las partes de acción)
1. Capítulo 1

WATASHI NO MONOGATARI

la luna se alzaba en lo alto de la noche tan majestuosa encubriendo a todos con su suave luz, pero también le brindaba una vista perfecta de la aldea de la hoja a la hokague , en un momento tan precioso como ese tsunade recordaba el por qué había aceptado proteger no solo la aldea sino también a la gente que la habitaba y también a cada shinobi bajo su servicio, lo único que tsunade quería era que la paz que se había logrado construir y llevar por el momento no se resquebrajara ya que últimamente comenzaron a haber ciertos choques entre cierto clan de la aldea .

tsunade suspiro la verdad era que no quería que esto se le saliera de las manos no quería nada parecido a lo que había pasado con los uchiha ase ya tanto tiempo, _esperemos que todo salga bien_ tsunade recordaba en ese momento todo lo que sucedió a partir de que una de sus kunoichi le dio su informe sobre la situación, ella considero esto una gran ventaja.

_hokague-sama_ tsunade se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su8 informante "esto no es bueno" pensaba tsunade al encontrar a esa persona en ese preciso momento, se suponía que no tenían que verse hasta el fin de semana en el que ella entregaría su reporte a la hokague, _dime que es , es mejor si lo dises rápido de ese modo tengo más tiempo para pensar_ tsunade se dirigio a la chica que tenía enfrente suyo, la chica la veía con una expresión quebrada, co9mo si hubiera descubierto algo verdaderamente trágico, _tsunade-sama los encontré por fin los tengo en mi poder_ la cara de la hokague era de consternación pura, _¿entonces es verdad?_ la muchacha solo pudo asentir para confirmar los pensamientos de la hokague, _esos malditos vejestorios _ tsunade golpeaba su mesa con toda su fuerza causando que esta se destruyera casi por completo

Luego de aquel sonido ensordecedor la chica siguió con su informe, _ellos lo ban a realizar cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, además de otra sorpresa_, la hokague estaba inquietada por lo9 que le había informado la muchacha haciendo un signo con la mano para indicarle que siguiera la chica respiro profundo y soltó el aire, _el documento no solo tiene la aprobación de los ancianos hyuga, sino que también tiene la firma y el sello del líder del clan hyashi hyuga_ eso lo rebaso todo como era posible que ese bastardo planeara y aun mas apoyara esa estúpida idea

La chica ya no aguanto más y se quebró ella sabía que no era aceptada por ellos pero no hasta el extremo de dirigir una orden directa de asesinato en su contra firmada por el mismísimo hyashi como era posible que siquiera pensaran de esa manera _tranquila_ la hokague procedió a consolar a la joven _no voy a permitir que eso llegue a suceder, sabes que no solo has sido mi mejor alumna sino también eres parte de mi familia_ tsunade rodeo su escritorio o por lómenos las astillas de madera que quedaron en el suelo de lo que alguna vez fue su escritorio y en un movimiento suave envolvió a la chica en sus brazos tratando de reconfortarla _tranquila no voy a dejar que nada te suceda dalo por hecho_ la chica se acurruco en los brazos de la hokague, "no dejare que te pase nada se lo prometí a hana " tsunade en su interior declaraba com0o la afirmación de la verdad más pura _gracias tsunade-kasan_

_tienes algo en mente no es cierto hinata_ la mujer mayor declaro, si la muchacha a la que tsunade había llegado a acoger como si fuera su propia hija no era nada menos que hinata hyuga si la muchacha tímida como todos los demás la conocían, pero la verdad es que la niña timida que alguna vez había llegado a ser hinata fue erradicada del todo ya hace bastante tiempo pero esto solo lo sabían sus maestros a excepción de kurenai incluso ni kiba ni shino lo sabían y todo era debido al cargo que hinata maneja en este momento ella lo había obtenido alrededor de tres años atrás exactamente cuándo naruto había salido en su viaje de entrenamiento, y este secreto se debía a que hinata pertenecia a la guardia anbu privada de la hokague, por eso mismo y por qué hinata desidio llevar todo lo de su rango en completo secreto , _estas segura de no querer informarle a hyashi_ la mayor preguntaba ,_NO si el me desea muerta vamos a darle lo que quiere, ya es momento de que logre ser libre de la prision que significa ser un hyuga_ hinata le respondia a la hokague con toda la determinación que tenía "es momento de que cobre unos pequeños favores" pensaba hinata para sí misma, _muy bien pero ¿sabes que no te puedes quedar en la aldea cierto?_ tsunade le decía con un aire de perdida _si hokague-sama_ , muy bien dime que es lo que tienes en mente-.

Ya había amanecido eran alrededor de las once del a mañana y en la puerta de salida de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba el equipo ocho lo único que faltaba era que hinata llegara para poder partir a su misión , _kiba calmate quieres_ kurenai le decía a su alumno el cual no para de pasearse de un la do a otro, esa mañana kiba se había despertado tras un gran grito de su mamá para levantarse e ir a la oficina de la hokague, pero inexplicablemente su corazón tenía un gran peso enzima como si algo extremadamente malo fuera a suceder, y para dejarlo peor llevaban esperando a hinata alrededor de una media hora _kurenai-sensei, no le parece raro hinata jamas llega tarde_ kurenai suspiro "que es lo que le pasa parece un paranoico extremo , aunque es verdad hinata jamas ha llegado tarde" kurenai estaba pensando en ese momento pero luego le quito sentido a eso en ese momento hinata apareció de la nada

_l-lo s-sien-n-to mu-mucho_ shino que había permanecido callado se acercó _no importa ya vamos retrasados_ hinata kiba y kurenai a sintieron y procedieron a saltar en las ramas de los árboles.

Hinata solo podía pedir que todo saliera bien con el plan que había ideado con la hokague porque de lo contrario todo sería un mar de confusión y entonces su muerte si se llevaría a cabo, mientras hinata iba perdida en sus pensamientos shino se había percatado del hecho de que la banda reguladora de hinata que siempre había estado en su cuello no se encontraba por ningún lado pero decidió no darle importancia

Ya había pasado un día y medio desde que habían salido del pueblo con rumbo a la aldea oculta de la nube, ya habían abordado el barco para llegar a kumo era momento para que su7 plan se llevara a cabo, de un momento a otro una gran ola se levantó del mar engullendo en ella al barco en el que viajaban, luego de que la ola había pasado una gran cantidad de ninjas enmascarados aparecieron lucían unas batas de color negro con capucha y sus máscaras no tenían ningún dibujo solo eran de un blanco puro, los ninjas rodearon al equipo ocho con un movimiento y luego procedieron a separarlos la batalla ya llevaba un buen tiempo, de repente un enmascarado apareció por detrás de kiba con su katana listo para atravesar a la joven en el corazón

Kiba solamente pudo voltearse para tratar ver una escena horrorosa, su compañera de equipo no más bien la chica que consideraba como su hermana menor estaba enfrente suyo con una espada clavada en el pecho kiba solo pudo horrorizarse por lo que veía _ **¡HINATA!** _ kiba grito mientras el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana caía sin contemplación en la cubierta del barco, rápidamente se des izo del ninja con su ataque gritando fuerte _GATSUGA_ luego de lograr estabilizarse corrió lo más rápido que pudo a donde el cuerpo de hinata reposaba sobre un gran charco de sangre, kiba la tomo de la espalda tratando desesperadamente de contener la hemorragia _hinta hinata tranquila bas a estar bien si no te preocupes ya verás que pronto estaremos en la aldea comiendo rollos de canela, y jugando con akamaru_ kiba estaba llorando a cantaros mientras que kurenai no salía de la impresión de ver a su alumna tirada en el suelo sangrando a mares y más pálida que una hoja de papel , mientras sino estaba consternado unas pocas lagrimas se podían observar en su rostro,

_ki-kiba s-shi-shino no-o llo-lloren_ hinta tenía un hilo de sangre en sus labios _tra-tranquilos to-odo ba a-a e-estar bi-bien_ ella sonrio a su equipo kurenai logro por fin salir de su imprecion y sus lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro _so-solo q-qui-iero que se-sean fe-felices uste-tedes so-son mi fa-familia _ hinata no pudo más y comenzó a toser sangre sus ojos poco a poco se serraban _gra-gracias_ y con eso el último aliento de vida que guardaba su cuerpo se desvanecio y sus ojos se cerraron todos no lo podían creer pero incluso antes de que pudieran reaccionar los ninjas enmascarados robaron el cuerpo sin vida de hinata, kiba rápidamente se paró junto a akamaru que no paraba de llorar iban a atacar pero una ola golpeo el barco ladeándolo y volcándolo, una vez que lograron surgir en la superficie los ninjas y el cuerpo de hinata se habían ido.

Mientras tanto en konoha ya habían pasado casi tres días desde que el equipo kurenai había salido a kumo, tsunade se encontraba en su oficina pensando en que todo alla podido salir bien, pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron al demonio porque su puerta fue prácticamente arrancada del marco de la puerta _BA-CHAN REGRESE_ gritaba pero fue silenciado al momento que sakura lo golpeo en la cabeza _idiota que te he dicho _ sakura le gritaba jalándolo de su oído y sosteniéndolo por este, tsunade suspiro con una enorme ve na en la frente _NA-RU-TO QUE TE HE DICHO MALDITO MOCOSO_ tsunade le gritaba como su puño lo mando volando por su oficina asta estrellarse con el muro de al lado de la puerta _veo que no has perdido el toque he tsunade_ un hombre de cabello blanco afirmaba para tsunade _cállate osino tú serás el siguiente_ jiraija la miraba con una cara de terror y una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su nuca hasta el cuello

Todavía podía recordar la última paliza que le dio tsunade cuando ""accidentalmente"" termino en las termales de mujeres viendo a tsunade desnuda, había terminado con un sin número de traumas y contusiones por no contar que la mitad de los huesos de su cuerpo estaban rotos.

_calmate calma tsunade_ ella solo lo miro como si estuviera torturándolo en su mente luego se sento _hey bachan me voy por tres años y tú me recibes estrellándome contra una pared_ en ese momento le iba a contestar pero su por la puerta apareció un equipo ocho bastante deprimido a lo cual tsunade miraba bastante pensativa "así que funciono he" _kurenai que paso porque estas aquí y donde esta hinata _ en ese momento naruito interrumpio _kiba shino_ saludo naruto animadamente, _¿qué pasa chicos?_ pregunto sakura, la mirada en el equipo ocho no era de felicidad era de una tristeza profunda la cara de naruto cambio cuando escucho a akamaru gimiendo y llorando _kurenai QUE paso_ kurenai miro a tsunade y luego al suelo apretando los puños hablo _hokague sama nos dirigíamos a kumo como o0rdeno, estábamos en el barco cuando una gran cantidad de ninjas desconocidos nos atacaron uno de ellos iba a apuñalar a kiba por lña espalda pero hinata se interpuso en ese momento_ kurenai no aguanto y se derrumbó las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a cantaros _hinata tomo el golpe y la espada atravesó su pecho _ en ese momento todos quedaron estupefactos sus caras eran de temor puro _donde donde esta hinata _ naruto pidió con un tono de vos espeluznante y gutural _hinata hinata ella está muerta_ la cara de todos era de pena por su compañero caído pero naruto estallo sakura tuvo que controlarlo con su fuerza _entiendo, me darán los detalles de lo sucedido luego primero tengo que avisar a su clan, por el momento descansen_ sakura no se pudo controlar y comenzó a llorar naruto se derrumbó en el suelo de la oficina tsunade despidió a todos.

Kakashi que había estado en la ventana todo el tiempo, la noticia lo golpeo duro, pero él era incrédulo después de todo un estudiante de dos sanin un hokague y dos ex anbu clase s-ninja no moriría por un simple ataque. Algo definitivamente no le cuadraba.


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidades: no soy dueña de ningún personaje de la serie de naruto

Un año habían pasado desde que naruto regreso a la aldea de la hoja de su largo entrenamiento pero nada fue lo mismo para el debido a la muerte de la entonces heredera hyuga, el mismo día que se enteró el clan hyuga se presentó en la oficina de la hokague pero nada fue como él creía después de todo hinata no fue bien apreciada por su familia tal vez los únicos que se vieron afectados por la pérdida fueron neji y su hermana menor hanabi hyuga.

Mientras en una aldea pequeña como de un cuarto de la totalidad de konoha se encontraba hinata hyuga la antigua heredera del clan hyuga, ya tenía dieciocho años de edad, caminando por las calles de este pueblo, que era ahora su casa una vez que había sido capaz de lograr engañar a sus amigos y sensei con una muerte falsa, pudo encontrar este lugar al poco tiempo lo único que no esperaba era que lo encontrarlo prácticamente destruido por una tormenta de ninjas renegados este lugar era precioso ya que se encontraba cerca a las costas del país del fuego y el país del rayo y agua sus paisajes eran hermosos sin contar las hermosas plantas que crecían entorno a él.

_¿qué quera el abuelo?_ hinata se preguntaba mientras recordaba una vez que había llegado y encontrado este pueblo devastado casi todo estaba quemado y las personas no tenían un médico eficiente, por lo que ella desempeño ese papel.

Fls

Eran ya las nueve de la mañana hace tres días que hinata vagaba sin rumbo alguno a través de los bosques a la lejanía se podía observar una gran cantidad de humo -"que es lo que pasa allí será mejor que balla a revisar"- y en efecto se encontraba un pequeño pueblo no más de cuarenta casas pero en ese momento estaba siendo destruido por el fuego hinata se apuró y logro detener a un ninja que estaba a punto de golpear a unos pequeños de aproximadamente seis años –gran bola de fuego- hinata dijo mientras expulsaba una llamarada de su boca –estas bien- pregunto mientras se agachaba a revisar a los tres pequeños, -si nechan- respondía el pequeño mientras que detrás de él se escondían dos niñas los tres tenían los ojos y el cabello negros como la noche el chico era de tez un poco más bronceada mientras las chicas tenían la piel blanca como la nieve parecida a la de hinata –síganme- les dijo mientras que los logro llevar a un lugar seguro

Al poco tiempo hinata había logrado detener a la mayoría de los agresores que resultaron ser nada menos que ninjas de otogakure la aldea que dirigía el sanin renegado orochimaru.-señorita como podemos agradecerle- preguntaba un anciano al parecer era el líder de la pequeña aldea, -no es nada señor cálmese tiene que cuidar de sus heridas- el hombre solamente asintió pero primero se dirigió de nuevo a la chica antes de alejarse -¿Cuál es tu nombre señora mía?- el anciano tenía una mirada de curiosidad –mi nombre es hinata solamente hinata- la chica respondió al anciano –que bello nombre hinata-sama, por favor si gusta quedarse por lo menos esta noche es nuestra forma de agradecerle por salvarnos- el hombre mayor pidió con tono suplicante –"creo que no me vendría mal un descanso"- hinata pensaba para si misma –será un gusto esto- -daichi kuo- hinata sonrió –será un gusto daichi-sama-

Fin fsl

Hinata dejo de recordar cuando por fin llego a la casa de gobierno o mejor dicho el palacio que había ayudado a construir luego de toda la destrucción en el pueblo al igual que también el diseño de un gran hospital y también de una academia ninja para la defensa del pueblo

_llamo usted daichi-sama_ hinata se presentó en la sala de reuniones _si hinata creo que mi vida está llegando a su fin_ el anciano le decía a hinata como su vos y su cuerpo ya no respondían a el _daichi sama si no se siente bien inmediatamente hablare para trasladarle al hospital_ el anciano solamente suspiro y miro fijamente a la muchacha enfrente suyo _no es eso hinata has hecho demasiado por mi pueblo e incluso por mí mismo_ el anciano declaraba con una sonrisa en su rostro _igualmente usted y su pueblo me brindo un nuevo hogar para refugiarme_ hinata le contesto con plena sinceridad y felicidad _no es eso hinata quiero pedirte un favor_ la chica lo miro con la cara en estado de confusión absoluta _hinata eres una gran persona además de que nos has ayudado demasiado por eso creo que no hay nadie más a quien pueda pedirle esto, como `puedes ver mi tiempo es corto ya soy muy anciano, lo que quiero que agás es que tomes mi lugar y dirijas el pueblo_ hinata estaba sorprendida sus ojos como platos ella sabía que el hombre pronto moriría pero no sabía a quién dejaría a cargo ya que sus hijos y su esposa habían muerto hace más de ocho años, _pero daichi-sama yo soy una extranjera además de tener poco tiempo en el pueblo_ hinata le hablaba al anciano en tono de disculpa ya que iba a rechazar su oferta _hinata tu nos salvaste y nos has brindado la prosperidad que no teníamos hace años por eso quiero que aceptes sé que los vas a guiar y proteger bien_ el hombre le decía a ella en tono suplicante

_está bien daichi-sama acepto su ofrecimiento_ hinata por fin cedió lo que trajo felicidad al rostro del anciano _muy bien vas a tomar el poder del pueblo en dos días mientras tanto descansa_

Hinata salió del palacio todavía tenía varias cosas en mente, ya había enviado su informe a tsunade diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero haora con el hecho de tener que hacerse cargo del pueblo no sabía si lo lograría hacer bien _umfff espero que todo salga bien_ ella suspiro con cansancio después de todo porque ella pidió el favor a el damyo del fuego el pueblo se había podido reconstruir a la perfección y además de varias cosas nuevas para mejorarlo y ubicarlo como un pueblo comercial, pero de ese momento a la actualidad el pueblo había crecido bastante en realidad

_¿quién esta hay?_ hinata rápidamente pregunto ella se encontraba en la laguna del norte cerca al pueblo, cuando ella rápidamente se fijó en un bulto parecía un joven tal vez de 19 o 20 años pero estaba herido y su ropa estaba completamente rasgada a hinata le pareció bastante conocido hasta que el joven la miro _tu ¿Qué haces aquí?_ el chico no respondió si no que rápidamente perdió la conciencia, hinata como pudo logro cargarlo y llevarlo al pueblo

Hinata ya estaba en su casa o por lómenos en el frente ya que no podía abrir la puerta debido al joven que intentaba cargar ya que él era mucho más alto que ella y bastante pesado afortunadamente la puerta se abrió en ese momento para revelar a un niño de no más de siete años de edad _hina ¿Quién es el?_ el chico pregunto pero hinata entro rápidamente en la casa _ryu llama a Ana-san dile que venga para acá_ hinata le indico al pequeño a lo cual el solo afirmo y salió corriendo asía la calle

"que haces acá, esto no puede ser nada bueno" hinata pensaba para sí misma entrando en el cuarto de invitados, ella empezó a alistar todo lo que iba a necesitar para sanarlo en ese momento ella comenzó a sellar las heridas con chacra colocando sus manos llenas de chacra de color azul metálico sobre el pecho del joven las heridas poco a poco iban desapareciendo, la puerta de repente se abrió para revelar a una mujer de unos veintiún años entrando a la habitación rápidamente _hinata-chan ¿qué paso?_ la mujer pregunto ella tenía unos ojos de color café bastante profundos el cabello corto del mismo café pero más claro casi como el caramelo_ana-san ayúdame a curarlo_ hinata la instruyo mientras que intentaban estabilizar al joven.

Luego de casi dos horas trabajando en el cuerpo del joven lograron ponerlo estable el pobre tenía varios cortes profundos y un par de huesos rotos además de varias contusiones pero el mayor daño estaba en su red de chacra sus tenketsu estaban dañados a un grado bastante elevado

_ahora hinata dime que fue lo que paso y más importante aún quien es el_ hinata suspiro cansada sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a ella _sabes que yo vengo de konoha, pues él es un ninja renegado de mi pueblo_ Ana asintió para que hinata continuara _él se graduó conmigo de la academia era el prodigio de mi generación_ hinata le informo _su nombre es sasuke uchiha_ al escuchar el apellido del chico la cara de Ana cambio a una de sorpresa _ósea que él es…_ hinata solo afirmo _pero entonces que hace aquí_

En ese momento los ojos de sasuke se comenzaron a abrir él se sentía como si mil elefantes lo hubiesen pisado le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo lo último que lograba recordar era caminar por la orilla de un lago cristalino luego de su batalla con orochimaru, y estar en un lugar muy oscuro pero luego una luz apareció ahuyentando a la oscuridad y un agradable aroma a jazmín y una mano delicada tocando su pecho, pero ahora se encontraba en una habitación bastante simple solo tenía una pequeña mesa de noche el armario en el fondo a la esquina izquierda de esta, también un escritorio y una repisa, al lado derecho estaba una gran ventana que daba una vista perfecta de un hermoso jardín.

_¿dónde estoy?_ sasuke pregunto con una voz gélida, al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación sino que había dos mujeres en esta "perfecto haora estoy quien sabe dónde con un par de locas que de seguro son de esas chicas intensas" eso era lo que pensaba el uchiha.

_veo que ya despertó uchiha-san_ hinata le hablo al uchiha en un tono suave "ho no una hyuga maldita sea konoha me encontró, ahora tengo que aguantarme al dobe y a sakura" el uchiha pensó rápidamente al ver los ojos de hinata _no se preocupe usted no está en konoha si es lo que piensa_ "tsk esta hyuga es rara" _usted se encuentra en un pueblo comercial en las fronteras del país del fuego y el país del rayo, así que por favor descanse su cuerpo aún no se recupera por completo_ sasu8ke lo pensó varias veces antes de asentir si no estaba en la aldea entonces donde demonios estaba, pero en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para pelear con la hyuga

Sasuke se acostó de nuevo y cayó profundamente dormido, hinata solo pudo asentir satisfecha de que había logrado persuadirlo o eso creía, pero ahora eso era un problema menor ella no sabía si debía informar de esto a tsunade a al viejo daichi.

Ella salió de la habitación al comedor se sentó en una silla cuando tres pequeños niños aparecieron corriendo en su dirección, si eran los niños que había salvado del ataque del ninja del sonido cuando había encontrado el pueblo el niño se llama ryu y tiene siete años, las niñas la mayor se llama an, ella tiene la misma edad de ryu la única diferencia con la otra chica era que su pelo era corto de color más azulado que el de los otros dos niños le llegaba antes de los hombros y la tercera era ai ella tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura.

_que pasa hina, pareces muy cansada_ ryu le pregunto mientras se movía al frente de ella _no es nada_ hinata les respondía mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla al muchacho y les regalaba una sonrisa maternal _estas segura hina-ne_ ai preguntaba con preocupación en su voz hinata solo asintió mientras que ella le acariciaba el cabello con calma _que les parece si vamos a jugar al jardín he_ los muchachos asintieron rápidamente y salieron corriendo al jardín _ya decidiste que hacer_ Ana le preguntaba desde el umbral de la puerta, _si, por el momento no le voy a informar nada a tsunade sama, pero si averiguo que está tramando algo contra la aldea yo misma me las arreglare para deshacerme de el_ Ana solo asintió _muy bien sino es más creo que me iré nos vemos mañana en el hospital_ hinata asintió y se despidió de ella, luego camino para el jardín donde los niños la esperaban ella prácticamente los había adoptado ya que eran huérfanos desde hace ya bastante tiempo

bueno primero quiero darles las gracias por leerlo y la segunda cosa es que voy a tratar de publicar una o dos vesces a la semana depende de mis profesores


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidades: no soy dueña de ningún personaje de la serie naruto

sasuke se encontraba sumergido en un lugar vacío todo era de color negro lo único que podía sentir era un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, poco a poco todos sus recuerdos iban retornando a el, su enfrentamiento con orochimaru y la muerte de este, además de la emboscada que le tenía preparada kabuto ese maldito inútil, por su culpa sus planes habían cambiado, luego de gastar una gran parte de su poder contra orochimaru luego de su batalla, aunque orochimaru estaba débil por no poder cambiar de cuerpo había dado una gran batalla.

Fls

 _-_ sasuke que estás haciendo _-_ pregunto orochimaru al percatarse de que sasuke lo había seguido al exterior de la guarida, de repente sasuke salió de las sombras de un grupo de árboles con su sharingan activado –sabes algo orochimaru, ya no me sirves, te has convertido en una carga para mi venganza- sasuke hablaba tan frio como el hielo desenfundando su kusanagui de su cinturón –kukuku sasuke-kun sigues siendo el mismo tonto genin con el que luche en los exámenes chunin- orochimaru le contesto con sorna en su voz y con una risa sarcástica.

Sasuke apareció detrás de orochimaru atravesando con su kusanagui el abdomen de este –kukuku si vez sasuke-kun sigues siendo un niño- luego de hablar el cuerpo de orochimaru se desvaneció en una nube de humo -un clon de sombras pero- sasuke no termino de hablar cuando la voz de su maestro volvió a resonar –pobre sasuke-kun ¿creías que te enseñaría todos mis trucos? – se los arboles apareció una espada cuya hoja estaba brillando de un tono azul asuke salto para atrás evitando ser atravesado por esta - _Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi_ )- pronuncio orochimaru apareciendo en la copa de un árbol moviendo su dedo asía atrás la espada volvió a sus manos, sasuke no espero más y dirigió su espada a la cabeza del sanin la cual bloqueo sin ningún problema el sanin lanzo una patada al cuerpo de sasuke con gran fuerza pero fue bloqueado por este con su antebrazo sasuke de repente hizo una serie de sellos con las manos activando una gran cantidad de sellos explosivos alrededor de donde se encontraba orochimaru.

Sasuke se encontraba de repente enfrente del sanin sosteniendo un chidori, el sanin que había logrado evitar las explosiones consumiendo su cuerpo en llamas apareciendo a pocos metros del lugar –¡chidori!- sasuke grito pero fue esquivado cuando el cuerpo de orochimaru se retorció completamente siguiendo de largo, orochimaru lanzo una patada a sasuke golpeándolo en la espalda pero este desapareció al contacto sasuke que apareció a su lado lo roso en el pecho con su kusanagui -"creo que tengo que usar eso"- orochimaru pensó para si mismo mientras comenzaba a hacer una serie de señales con las manos - _Yamata no Jutsu_ \- sin más una enorme serpiente con ocho cabezas blanca apareció derribando una gran cantidad de árboles.

Sasuke activo la segunda fase del sello maldito, y voló enfrente de la gran serpiente-chidori senbon- haciendo un movimiento con su brazo una gran cantidad de agujas de color azul aparecieron clavándose en los puntos vitales de la serpiente y una gran cantidad en sus ojos l gran serpiente se retorcía y de sus ojos salían chorros de sangre en su deceleración golpeo con sus cabezas a sasuke mandándolo a volar y estrellándolo fuertemente al suelo –¡aghhhh!- sasuke se dobló del dolor tosiendo sangre, el podía sentir como sus costillas se quebraban, aprovechando que la serpiente todavía no se recuperaba realizo su movimiento final –¡muere! _Raika Hōrai no Jutsu_ \- una gran corriente eléctrica apareció rodeando el cuerpo de orochimaru y electrocutándolo seguido de una gran llamarada consumiendo todo a su paso, luego de que todo se redujo a cenizas sasuke desapareció volando y encontrando a un gran número de ninjas del sonido evitando la emboscada luego de un tiempo encontró un gran lago donde se desmayó.

Fin fls 

La mente de sasuke todavía divagaba sumida en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba pero su dolor poco a poco iba disminuyendo a medida que sentía un toque suave pasar sobre su pecho un calor que creía nunca volvería a sentir le llenaba el corazón se sentía, como cuando su madre lo acariciaba y lo sanaba cuando se hacía daño, poco a poco su conciencia volvía a él, lo primero que logro ver fueron unos ojos perlados que estaban fijos observándolo _que bueno que ya despertó uchiha-san_ sasuke la miro ahora que recordaba era la hyuga que había visto antes de volverse a dormir _¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_ sasuke le pregunto con su voz carente de emoción, todavía estaba acostado en la cama, trato de levantarse pero inmediatamente hinata lo empujo devuelta a la cama _tranquilo uchiha-san, ya han pasado dos días desde que lo encontré en el lago_ sasuke hizo una mueca ante la respuesta de hinata _¿dónde estoy?_ pregunto rápidamente y mordaz _ya le he dicho varias veces que no está en konoha pero si tanta es su preocupación le informo que se encuentra en un pueblo entre las fronteras del país del fuego y el país del rayo_ sasuke suspiro relajado pero su ego siendo tan grande nunca permitiría que alguien lo viera suspirando por lo que comenzó a toser para cubrir el suspiro.

_ya le había dicho que no se exigiera no_ hinata le repitió otra vez _es mejor que se quede descansando, su cuerpo no esta tan dañado físicamente, pero su red de chacra colapsara con cualquier intento de manipulación_ dentro de la mente de sasuke algo izo click si no podía ni siquiera usar chacra como iba a poder luchar contra su hermano todos sus planes se habían ido al infierno por culpa de orochimaru y el idiota de kabuto "demonios ahora que hago" definitivamente este será el fin de todo lo que había sacrificado para obtener su venganza _pero_ la voz de hinata había interrumpido sus pensamientos _creo que puedo ayudarlo_ la cara de sasuke se ilumino inmediatamente talvez todavía tenía una oportunidad y no necesitaba ser llamado un genio para saber que debía tomarla, _sus tenketsu están dañados gravemente casi hasta ser destruidos, esto se debe a una manipulación de dos tipos de chacra bastante fuertes tal vez de tipo elemental_ ahora todo tenía sentido en la cabeza de sasuke claro la última técnica que uso para destruir a orochimaru esta se usa por lo general con dos personas pero no, él tenía que usarla por sí mismo y casi le cuesta todo su poder y aún más importante su venganza.

_¿cuánto tiempo te llevara hacer eso?_ sasuke pregunto con un toque de desesperación _tal vez dos meses_ hinata respondió _pero primero debe recuperarse de sus heridas, mañana empezaremos con su tratamiento_ sasuke asintió en confirmación, hinata caminaba a la mesa de noche y tomo una bandeja luego se la extendió a sasuke ayudándolo a sentarse a lo que sasuke solo volteo la cara al otro lado y acepto, en ella había unos oniguiri con una sopa miso y una porción de salmón a la plancha con una porción de tomates.

Sasuke miro la bandeja y tomo primero un ojniguiri para su sorpresa estaba relleno de tomates cortados en cubitos, esto le parecía bastante extraño acaso la hyuga sabía que le gustaban los tomates, no no podía ser que el supiera nunca vio a una chica hyuga persiguiéndolo entre su grupo de fans, pero que tal si su memoria le fallaba y si era de esas molestas chicas y tal vez por eso se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron al demonio cuando su estómago sonó rugiendo de hambre hinata rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar una pequeña carcajada que se quería escapar de su boca.

Sasuke por fin había terminado su comida durante ese momento un silencio incomodo apareció pero no duro mucho cuando fue cortado por los gritos de unos niños corriendo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar primero a un niño de cabello negro que corrió directo tras las piernas de hinata seguido de este dos niñas histéricas corrían detrás de el con sus puños en el aire

_!hina!_ el pequeño grito _ayúdame me quieren matar_ el niño le suplicaba a hinata poniendo carita de perro _cállate ryu_ la niña de cabello corto le gritaba al chico _te los comiste todos_ la otra chica le grito hinata miraba todo tratando de disimular su sonrisa _an ai que es lo que está pasando ¿Por qué persiguen a ryu?_ hinata pregunto tratando de parecer seria _él se comió todos los rollos de canela que isiste para nosotros esta mañana_ la cara del chico era de terror puro cuando ambas chicas comenzaron a acercarse, hinata se quedó pensando "es verdad pero yo hice casi dos bandejas" ryu se aferró más fuerte a las piernas de hinata _muy bien ya entiendo_ ella por fin hablo _si es por eso mañana hare más para ustedes_ la cara de los pequeños se ilumino _pero_ hinata dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a ryu _esta ves solo serán para an y ai_ las muchachas brincaban por toda la habitación sin tener en cuenta a sasuke _siii esta vez son nuestros oíste ai solo para nosotras_ mientras ellas celebraban la cara de ryu era de completa depresión _pero_ la voz del chico fue silenciada tras ver las miradas de muerte de sus hermanas, a lo que trago grueso y decidió guardar silencio _pero nada, ese va a ser tu castigo por no saber compartir_ el muchacho solo pudo asentir _muy bien ahora vallan con tora no van a querer que se enoje cierto?_ los tres chicos se miraron unos a otros y luego huyeron de la habitación con terror

Hinata solamente pudo suspirar cansada ante la vista de esos pequeños traviesos _lo siento mucho por lo que viste pero ha beses son incontrolables_ hinata le dijo a sasuke, el cual parecía un poco ido de sí mismo "es solamente mi imaginación o esos tres se parecían a hikari-ne " sasuke pensaba para si cuando hinata lo interrumpió _está bien uchiha-san_ sasuke la miro y solo gruño _hmp_ _muy bien si no necesita nada más lo veré mañana para su tratamiento, pero le advierto que puede ser muy doloroso_ el chico solo asintió hinata se encamino a la puerta pero antes de irse hablo _que tenga una buena noche uchiha-san_ hinata sonrió y serró la puerta tras ella.

tal vez debería ir a buscar a tora y los niños antes de ir a la oficina, apenas llevaba un día a cargo y toda la bendita oficina rebosaba de papeles _por que_ tenía que haber convencido a el damyo del fuego para convertir ese pequeño pueblo en una aldea comercial, _a si_ por que _sensei_ le había encomendado cuidar de ese pueblo, definitivamente esta vez si se la cobraría grande a su _sensei_ y como si fuera poco al damyo le había encantado el éxito que el pueblo había tenido en el comercio, pero ella sabía que lo único que tenía tan contento al damyo era la gran cantidad de dinero que ingresaba al país del fuego, y para el colmo quería reunirse con ella en una semana, si seguía a ese ritmo su cuerpo no duraría ni un mes, pero bueno el damyo también le debía el favor aunque la verdad últimamente en la mente solo tenía el cumpleaños de su hermanita hanabi, como abra tomado la noticia de su falsa muerte, enserio que no había sido fácil el engañar a sus compañeros con un clon de sangre aparte que la técnica solo duraba unos pocos minutos si no hubiera usado su chacra para crear esa ola que todo se hubiese ido al demonio, pero afortunadamente tora estaba cuidando a los niños mientras ella se ocupaba de todo, o sino que se volvería loca además que ahora tenía que ayudar al uchiha enserio que cuando se encontrara con su _sensei_ lo golpearía bien fuerte por obligarla a cuidar de ese uchiha egocéntrico pero bueno era mejor tenerlo en este lugar que intentando algo raro contra la aldea además también debía preguntarle qué demonios hacía en el lago.

luego de que hinata se fuera sasuke se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho la hyuga, si no se encontraba en konoha por que la hyuga estaba en ese lugar además de que parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo en este pueblo, aparte que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, y para bien de sasuke no parecía una de esas molestas niñas que lo perseguían por toda la aldea cuando era más joven.

Ahora que lo pensaba no que los hyuga tenían que estar en konoha, además que hacia ella en este lugar y sin estar en una misión, aparte que no sabía por qué lo había ayudado, definitivamente la hyuga era bastante sospechosa, _talvez será mejor preguntarle luego_

* * *

quiero responder a una pregunta en especifico primero que nada iré desarrollando la historia de romanase lentamente por que hay ciertas cosas del pasado de hinata que están bastante unidas con sasuke entonces are que la historia se desarrolle lentamente pero tampoco tanto, espero que la disfruten también quería darles las gracias por sus opiniones

uchihinata-20

patohf

lucifernandakitsune


	4. Chapter 4

hola que cuentan, pues si ya se que me demore pero no hay mucho tiempo así que dejare esto por aquí y huiré por mi vida ya que los #### parciales me persiguen espero lo disfruten y creo no demorarme mucho en subir capitulo ademas de los de mi otra historia no siendo mas matta-ne mina-san

* * *

Hinata salía de su hogar asía el palacio, todos los aldeanos se inclinaban ante ella y la saludaban cortésmente, hoy definitivamente seria uno de esos días en los que por la noche solo querías tomar un baño y dormir como un bebe, para empezar el maldito papeleo que parecía duplicarse a cada hora, luego el manejo del hospital y la academia y para sumársele tenía que alistar todo para la visita del damyo a y por si no fuera poco también estaba su ahora recién adquirida responsabilidad sasuke uchiha.

_sería maravilloso solo poder dormir todo el día_ hinata suspiro no había empezado el día pero ya se sentía cansada, al llegar fue recibida por uno de los mensajeros que casi siempre solía enviar con información para la hokague _buenos días mi lady_ el hombre saludaba cordialmente mientras que hacía una pequeña reverencia _buenos días kotaro kun_ hinata respondió inclinando la cabeza y sentándose en su escritorio, _hokague-sama le manda saludos hinata-sama_ kotaro le decía mientras que extendía un pergamino para hinata _ya veo, muchas gracias por esto kotaro_ el solamente asintió y se inclinó saliendo del despacho.

sasuke por fin había podido moverse de ese cuarto aunque lo prefería a tener que estar en una incómoda cama de hospital eso sí sería peor pero en fin qué más da lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era el poder recuperarse y destrozar por completo a itashi, y si eso significaba que tendría que aguantar el estar en ese lugar lo haría además, le intrigaba que hacia una hyuga sin sellar tan lejos de konoha, sin darse cuenta el llego al jardín de la "casa" que parecía más un pequeño palacio en fin en ese lugar se encontraban los enanos que hablaban antes con la hyuga además también lo que parecía ser un ¿tigre?, que carajos asía un tigre en un jardín de un casi palacio y lamiéndole la cara a un niño de no más ocho años _no te preocupes no le hará nada_ una voz suave sonó alrededor _hmp no estaba preocupado solo me preguntaba que hacía un tigre en el jardín_ la chica alado de el solamente se reía suavemente _digamos que es algo así como la niñera de ellos_ hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta que con quien hablaba era nada menos que la hyuga _hmp_

_hina ya volviste que tal como te fue en la oficina_ los pequeños corrían hacia ella rápidamente _tranquilos me fue muy bien, como están ya entrenaron?_ los pequeños solo negaron mientras que sasuke en su mente solamente pensaba que si se suponía que era un simple pueblo por que tenían que entrenar los niños además de ser un pueblo no tendrían una academia ninja _no te estábamos esperando, tora nos dijo que llegarías temprano hoy y queríamos que nos vieras_ hinata solamente asintió con la cabeza afirmando los deseos de los pequeños

La primera en comenzar fue ai el ejercicio era simple solo debían dar una vuelta corriendo alrededor del gran estanque del patio cuando comenzaron sasuke quedo sorprendido como demonios es que estos niños ya sabían no solo caminar sino correr en el agua eso no se enseña en la academia o por lómenos no en la de konoha, ai y an lo isieron a la perfección pero cuando ryu lo hizo termino empapado ya casi llegando al final _eso te pasa por engreído_ ai le decía a su hermano cuando este salía todo mojado del estanque _ja ja ja que gracioso ai_ y de un movimiento rápido ryu tomo el brazo de ai asiéndola caer al estanque y también a an por estar cogida del brazo a ai

Como demonios es que niños tan pequeños como ellos que apenas deberían estar en primer año de academia sabían no solo caminar si no nivelar exactamente su chacra para correr _humm_ hinata miro al uchiha parecía estar pensando en algo _sucede algo uchiha-san_ sasuke la miro _hyuga no me gusta ser tan formal, solo sasuke_ después de todo la hyuga no le caía mal pero tampoco bien solamente estaba siendo así porque aunque le doliera el ego admitirlo ella era la única esperanza que tenía si quería recuperar su chacra _está bien sasuke-san pero le pido que no me llame por ese apellido ya que ya no soy más una hyuga solamente hinata eso es lo que soy_ eso si le intrigo a sasuke cada vez esa chica parecía más misteriosa y por muy extraño que fuera eso le atraía

Sasuke iba a preguntar el porqué de eso pero el momento se arruino cuando tora cargando a un trio de niños mojados hasta el último pelo se acercó a hinata _es mejor que vallan a cambiarse para comer además mañana tiene que ir a la academia_ ellos solamente salieron corriendo cuando tora los dejo en el suelo _gracias por todo tora_ hinata le decía al enorme tigre blanco acariciando la cabeza de este a lo que el felino solamente ronroneaba.

La cena había sido calmada pero con el humor de ryu haciendo bromas a sus hermanas ya hinata hasta que por accidente le piso la cola a tora, el cual le provocaba devorar al niño en ese momento sino fuera porque su ama lo estaba vigilando lo hubiera echo pero ni modo se las cobraría con el entrenamiento también era la primera vez que sasuke se sentaba con ellos, el comedor era hermoso una mesa larga como para diez personas la habitación era toda arreglada con suaves tonos pastel, las sillas todas de madera de pino resaltando la elegancia del lugar, pero lo que verdaderamente le daba un toque especial eran las risas de los pequeños, sasuke no había tenido una cena así desde que una noche su padre no había cenado con ellos e itashi le había robado una rodaja de tomate del plato lo cual desato una lucha entre ambos hermanos, involuntariamente una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa se le escapo pero pronto fue controlada al recordar que por culpa de su hermano no tuvo más tiempo a su familia, con lo que no contaba sasuke era que hinata lo había visto en ese preciso momento.

Ya se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba tratando fuertemente de poder dormir pero los recuerdos de su familia no se lo permitían ahora se reprendía mentalmente por haber recordado lo que significaba que no podría dormir esta noche, sin más que hacer decidió dar una vuelta por la casa de la hyuga ya que aunque prácticamente llevaba ya una semana en el lugar solo conocía el comedor y el jardín

Salió de la habitación dando barias vueltas por la casa por fin encontró a una habitación que tenía la luces prendidas esa casa era un laberinto de lo grande pero en fin se asomó para revisar que tenía ese cuarto lo único que pudo divisar era un pequeño despacho y en el escritorio una montaña de papeles en tres torres, entro sin más ya que no había nadie en ese cuarto

_um sasuke-san necesita algo_ hinata se encontraba realizando todo el papeleo faltante ya que el pueblo estaba desarrollando una economía muy fuerte y el puerto no daba abastos debía comenzar ya con la segunda etapa iniciaría una "pequeña" ampliación de la aldea y en especial el puerto además de que estaba terminando la alianza económica con el país de la ola ya no daba abasto ni siquiera con dos clones podía llevar a cabo todo el trabajo ya eran como la una de la mañana, pero escucho un ruido mirando para la entrada se encontró con sasuke que ara aquí hinata pensaba para sí misma _um sasuke-san necesita algo_ al parecer no se dio cuenta que yo estaba detrás de la pila de papeles _no, solamente daba una vuelta_

La hyuga estaba detrás de todos esos papeles _pareces ocupada hinata_ por alguna extraña razón a hinata le gusto como sonaba su nombre pronunciado por el uchiha _un poco la verdad talvez no salga de este lugar en mucho tiempo_ sasuke la miro se notaba que estaba cansada ya que sus ojos eran muy pequeños y parpadeaba mucho de un momento a otro tomo una de las sillas y se acomodó tomando una pila del escritorio para ayudar a la hyuga _eto sasuke-san que hace_ el quería ayudarle además el tenia insomnio por sus recuerdos pero su orgullo no le dejaba decirle sobre eso _si sigues así mañana no podrás tratarme y me demorare más tiempo en este lugar_ ya sabía ella que no lo así de buen corazón, pero bueno ayuda es ayuda y era menos papeleo para ella

Ya llevaban un par de horas trabajando y las montañas de papeles se redujeron casi a nada gracias a la ayuda de sasuske

ya casi terminaban faltaban solo unos diez informes por leer _hyuga que estas haciendo tan lejos de la aldea?_ ya está lo había hecho tenía que sacare la maldita duda, _sabe sasuke-san no siempre es lo que uno parece_ que era esa respuesta tan vaga en pocas le había querido decir no te metas _pero te diré que en tu caso y en el mío, ser un hermano mayor es una gran carga, en especial cuando se quiere proteger a alguien a partir de una decisión_ que bien ahora le daba charlas sobre responsabilidades familiares

sasuke solo resoplo ignorando lo que le había dicho _está bien te lo diré_ sasuke la miraba con interés _hace ya un año y tres meses aproximadamente yo todavía vivía en la aldea un día que volvia de mi entrenamiento del dojo de la mansión pero las voces en el despacho de mi padre _

fls

_está seguro hyashi-sama_ uno de los miembros del consejo interrogaba a mi padre _si temo que debo aceptar la propuesta del consejo y deshacerme de hinata lo mejor es que muera, si se encarga del clan estoy seguro que cambiara todas las cosas y llevara al clan a la perdida_ _estoy de acuerdo con su pensamiento lo mejor es deshacernos de ella por lo menos en un año mientras que controlamos la rama secundaria no sería bueno tener una revuelta por culpa de esa niña tonta_

Fin fls

_Luego de eso me entere que la segunda rama de la familia planeaba un golpe contra la primera rama si yo no asedia al liderazgo, ellos sabían que el concejo planearía algo para deshacerse de mí ya que para nada les convenía disolver las ramas y perder a sus leales esclavos, al enterarme hable con la hokague y no encontrando mas solución y para que mi hermana no sufriera tome la decisión de desaparecer fingiendo mi muerte en konoha todos creen que morí_

Así que eso era lo que paso _si no es más sasuke-san me retiro, que tenga buena noche_ y salió del despacho dejando a sasuke con dos pensamientos primero los hyugas eran tontos muy tontos y segundo hinata hyuga era una persona muy amable lo cual le así de nuevo pensar en que se parecía a su mama capases de sacrificarse su felicidad por su familia

* * *

para los que tengan dudas pronto conocerán el pasado completo de hinata y su sensei que dándoles un poco de espoiler el sensei de hinata tiene un lugar importante en la vida de sasuke


End file.
